


Not Just Any Voice

by Gala_and_Elle, gala_apples



Series: Slantverse [38]
Category: Bandom, The Academy Is...
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-15
Updated: 2012-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-14 15:51:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gala_and_Elle/pseuds/Gala_and_Elle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gala_apples/pseuds/gala_apples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike can only hold out so long before he lets himself react to what happened at Gabe's birthday party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Just Any Voice

Just because Tom would make the perfect submissive doesn’t mean Mike has the right to make forced submission jerking off fodder. Of course, every time he touches his dick that’s what he thinks of. Those few minutes at Gabe’s party were amazing, before he spoke and Tom took offense. If he could trap himself in that moment and relive it for the rest of his life, like his very being was on rewind and fast forward, he would. It’s impossible to think of anything else except Tom’s tongue on his chest every time he goes to get himself off.

For five days Mike nobly refrains from masturbating. His boxers stay up, his hand stays by his hip, and he waits for his erection to subside in the morning when he has to piss instead of using the swifter method. Then his moral standard slips back to its normal placement. He held out a business week, and that’s something to be proud of, but it’s not sustainable. He can’t just not jerk off forever. He’s a human being, with human needs.

So he drops out of the moral high-ground and invokes his old way of life; fantasy. Taking advantage of someone is nearly criminal. It’s reprehensible even if police don’t get involved. Imagining someone doing what you wish they would is fine, at least by his standard.

The best way he’s got of placing himself backing the realm of fantasy is the hotline. Mike’s not much for clubs, but he’s got a few sub lines he likes to call. His favourite is local, so there’s no long distance fee, only the monthly membership. You can choose to pay by minute, but for as often as he calls the membership fee works out to a better deal. Raised by a single parent, he’s learned how to spot deals.

On 1800-KNEELIN there are fifteen extensions. On the website there are photos of kneeling men of different sizes, colours, and ages. Mike’s only checked it once, and he hasn’t bothered to keep the image fixed in his head. Chances are the photos are models hired to pose, not really the voices. Even if they are the same people he doesn’t care what any of them look like as long as they sound right. Extensions 7, 13, and in a pinch 2 have the right voice.

He kicks off his jeans before he falls on his back on the bed. He keeps his boxers on though, in case he’s on hold for a while. He’s not always put on hold, and usually it’s only a minute or two. Mike doesn’t mind when he does have to wait for the extension he wants. He’s not paying by the minute, so it doesn’t cost him. He hasn’t really looked at the fine print, but it’s possible waiting for an extension to be available doesn’t cost anyone. Anyway, it’s karmic. Not getting upset that another is taking so long means he won’t be rushed. The last thing he’d want is to be three seconds from coming and get interrupted.

Mike presses the numbers slowly, deliberately. It’s as much foreplay as rubbing the end of a flogger over unblemished skin. With each ring he presses the palm of his hand a little harder against his cock. There’s no question, the anticipation is arousing. Tom would use his enjoyment of waiting as a point to being submissive. Mike doesn’t see it that way. He knows what he is, and a sub is not one of those things.

“Hi. It’s Mike.” He says it like he expects the person to remember him. Realistically, there’s no telling how many people use extension 7 over the course of a day. But the man on the other side always replies like he remembers.

“Hello again.” His voice is pleasant, deep, and almost, _almost_ Tom’s.

“I’m so horny.” Mike’s hand is already pushing past elastic. He’s past anticipation already, onto experience. He needs this return to fantasy, he can’t handle trying to ignore a warped reality any longer. The stranger on the other side of his cell phone can provide that for him.

“I want to touch you all over.”

“No,” he replies critically. The words put him right back to Friday. It’s breaking his fourth wall.

Luckily the sub takes it well. He should. It’s not up to a sub to decide things. “What do you want me to do?”

“Tell me how much you want to suck my dick.” That’s certainly fair to fantasize. It’s never happened in real life, or even come close. Tom’s never burst into a sonnet about sucking his dick.

“Mike, please. I need it in my mouth. I need to suck on you. I’d crawl across the house to get to you. Kneel for hours, until my knees were numb, until you gave me permission to undo your pants.”

“Yeah,” he sighs.

“I want to gag on you, because you’re so big and you fill my mouth. There’s so much of you, I’d just keep drooling, jaw far down to take as much as I could. As much as you’d let me. Would you want to deep throat me? I’d take it all for you. My spit would well, around you. And if I was lucky enough to turn you on with my need for you, your pre-come would start budding at the head of your huge cock.”

It’s a battle, trying to decide when to put it on speakerphone. Mike’s cell is kind of shit with that function, he originally bought the phone for how cheap it’s package was. The entire point of phonesex is to be able to hear every inch of submission. But if he puts the conversation on speaker he can put down the phone. That doubles the hands available to him and the possibilities skyrocket. Hands are the vast majority of the point of masturbating.

“You’d finally tell me it was okay to move. You’d give me permission to be more than just a warm wet hole to put your cock. I’ll open up around you, use my tongue against the soft steel of your cock the way you taught me to.”

“God,” he moans. It’s been too long since he’s listened to a sub tell him what he’d do.

“I’ll suck, open my throat for you. You wouldn’t allow anything else, that’s how you want me so that’s what I do. You feel so fucking good in me, taste so sweet, like nothing else. And when you’re close to coming, you tell me so-”

“I’m close,” he manages to groan. It’s early, but his fist is flying on his dick and with his eyes closed Tom looks great on his knees, dutiful eyes gazing up at him.

“So I can prepare myself like you’ve directed me in the past. I’ll swallow as best as I can, and let the rest of your come fall down the sides of my mouth until my chin’s wet, for you.”

And really, how can he not come at that mental image?

 


End file.
